


Secret

by bluestargirl6 (pressdbtwnpages)



Category: The OC RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-26
Updated: 2004-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/bluestargirl6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Proposal!fic</p>
    </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Proposal!fic

It was classic-Adam, Rachel thinks as she walks across the parking lot towards the O.C. set. She's still somewhat annoyed by the circumstances, if not the outcome. What kind of person proposes on an internet gossip site?

Although technically that wasn't how it had happened at all. Technically it had been very sweet, and it wasn't really Adam's fault the story had gotten out before it was even true.

Rachel twisted the diamond ring on her third left finger and smiled to herself.

******

"This sucks," Rachel had sighed flipping off the light and crawling into bed next to Adam. "Where on earth did anyone get the idea we're engaged?"

Adam had shifted uncomfortably before turning and kissing Rachel's temple. "I love you."

"Love you too."

"No. I mean I seriously, really, truly love you," Adam had insisted, his vehemence surprising her.

"Okay..."

"And, um, the whole engagement-rumor thing? May not have been entirely false."

"Do you know something I don't?" Rachel had inquired, cocking her head at Adam.

He fumbled under the layers of blankets for her hand. He kissed it and gathered her close.

"I can't imagine my life without you," Adam had murmured. "I can't imagine going through any of... this alone. I want, I need you with me."

"You- "

"Ssh," Adam had instructed as he released Rachel and fumbled in the drawer of his nightstand, producing something dark and square. "Rach, my life stopped making sense years ago. The only thing I know, the only thing that makes sense is you. Will you marry me?"

"Oh my God."

"What does that mean Rachel?" Adam had asked nervously. "Are you..? What are you saying? Do you... I mean... You know what never-"

"Adam, stop. Give me a second, let me breath," Rachel had exhaled slowly. "Oh my God. I... Whoa. Yes. Of course. Yes."

"Yes? Yes?!" Adam had pulled Rachel tight against him and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"Yes," Rachel had laughed, "yes!"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," Adam mumbled against her. "I love you so much."

Rachel snuggled up against him.

"Oh my God! The ring!" Adam had realized. "I forgot the ring!"

"There's a ring?"

"Of course there's a ring. That's what started this whole, with the internet and the publicists and..." Adam stopped himself. "Hang on."

Once again he had reached under the covers, searching for Rachel's left hand, and slipped the cool metal band onto her finger.

"God Adam, it's beautiful."

"It's dark," he had pointed out laughing.

"It doesn't matter. I can see it," Rachel burrowed against her boyfriend, now fiance. "God I love you."

"This is gonna be good Rach," Adam had promised in the dark.

******

"You're wearing it," Adam greeted Rachel without preamble.

"Yeah. Am I not supposed to?" Rachel wondered, glancing around the parking lot furtively.

"No, no, of course you are. It's totally up to you," Adam insisted. "It's just... God, wow, you're wearing my ring."

Rachel hugged him suddenly, as surprised by the gesture as he was. "I am incredibly, insanely, ridiculously, stupidly in love with you."

"That is a good thing," Adam stated, "considering we're," he lowered his voice, "engaged."

Rachel giggled.

"Uh guys?" Ben called walking past them towards the set. "We have work. A meeting. Like now."

"Right. Work," Adam nodded and released Rachel. "Shall we?"

She slipped her hand into his as they walked into the cast meeting, late.

"Nice of you two to join us," Josh stated without looking up from his notes. "So anyway the thing with this episode is it sets up-" Josh glanced at Rachel and Adam and then at Rachel's hand.

Leave it to Josh to notice the second he looks up, Rachel thought. The guy notices everything.

Josh met Rachel's eyes and she nodded confirmation shyly, biting her lip to keep from grinning.

"Secret engagement huh?" he asked.

The entire cast swiveled to stare at Adam and Rachel.

"It was a secret," Rachel insisted. "I only found out about it last night."


End file.
